


The Naked Swordsman

by Oshun



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Just Ann Now because I always owe her one. I don't know if it meets any prompts she has ever given me. But there is also always room for a nude of Richard. (Inspired by Ellen Kushner's wonderful world of <i>Swordspoint</i>, which belongs entirely to her.) Also includes a tasteful picture of a naked swordsman--just me, playing with Gimp and a stock photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naked Swordsman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_ann_now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/gifts).



*** * * ***

He awakened to the sound of two voices in the adjoining room. Alex’s drawl had sharpened to manifest his first flush of enthusiasm with a new project. Richard threw aside the blankets, fumbling for his britches from the night before. Slipping into them, he padded shirtless and barefoot into the sitting room.

“Ah, absolutely perfect,” said the stranger in an accent Richard did not recognize.

“Who is that?” he asked Alec, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to look forbidding.

Endearingly bright-eyed, Alec grinned. “Richard! You’re finally awake. Meet Stefano Farenelli, the artist who is going to paint you nude, practicing.”

“The hell he is!”

“Oh, please, Richard. Indulge me this _one_ time.”

Richard could not hold back a laugh. “You are out of your mind. Do I at least get chocolate and some breakfast?”

“Someone is bringing it now.” Alex smiled like the cat that got into the cream.

  



End file.
